Vimanavatthu3.7
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.7 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.7 PESAVATI'S MANSION (35) - Sariputta Attains Nibbana (Pesavati-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi, in Jetavana. At that time in Nalaka village, in the country of the Magadhas, was a daughter-in-law named Pesavati in the family of a householder, a man of substance. The story goes that, when the golden thupa(stupa,sacred monument) a yojana in extent was being made for the Lord Kassapa, she as a young girl had gone with her mother to the site of the monument, and asked her mother "Mother, around my neck is this little golden ornament of mine. I would like to give it for the chaitya(shrine)." her mother said "Very well, give it," and loosened it from her daughter's neck and gave it into the hand of a goldsmith, saying "This is a contribution from this girl. Include it is the brick you are making," The goldsmith did so. afterwards the girl died and because of that particular deed of merit, was reborn in the world of devas(angels), and faring on in one good rebirth after another, was reborn in Nalaka in the time of our Bhagava(Lord Buddha) In course of time she became twelve years old. One day she was sent on an errand by her mother, and went with some money to a certain shop to buy oil. And in the shop a certain householder was digging to get a great quantity of coin and gold , pearls, gems and jewels which had been buried and left by his father. The shopkeeper saw that because of the fruit(benefit) of his deeds they appeared as pebbles, little fragments of rock and gravel. Then he made a heap and put them in one place to examine them, saying to himself , "Through the power of those who are or merit it will become coins, gold, and so forth," Now the girl saw it and said, "How is it that kahapanas(bronze coins) and jewels are heaped up like this? Surely they ought to be properly put away." The shopkeeper heard this and thought, "This girl is of real merit. Because of her, all this had become gold and so on, and will be of value to us. I shall treat her with kindness," and he went to her mother and when he had asked for her in marriage, saying, "Give this girl for my son," he gave great riches, celebrated the marriage feast and brought the girl to his own home. Then realizing her virtuous conduct, he opened up his storehouse and said, "what do you see here?" and when she said, "I see a heap of nothing but coins, gold and jewels, " and when he said, "These were vanishing because of the fruit(benefit) of our (bad) deeds, but because of the excellence of your deeds they have become of worth therefore from now on in this house you alone are to take charge of everything. We will use only what you allot" -from then on people knew her as Pesavati. And at that time the venerable Elder Monk Captain of Dhamma(path of eternal truth) (Sariputta) knew that the concomitants of his life-span had come to an end. Thinking, "I shall give wealth to my mother , Rupasari the brahmin lady, for her support and shall attain final nibbana," he approached the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), informed him of his (approaching) final nibbana, and on the command of the Teacher(Buddha) displayed a great marvel; with many thousand praises he praised the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), and set out on his way, facing straight toward the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) Until he passed out of his sight; when he had moved out of sight he once more made obeisance, and left the monastery surrounded by the Order of monks; he gave instruction to the Order of monks, consoled the venerable Elder Monk Ananda, made the four classes of people turn back (from accompanying him), and in due time reached Nalaka, established his mother in the fruit(benefit) of stream-entry(sotapana, first stage of spiritual awakening) and at dawn attained final nibbana in the inner room where he had been born. Then both devas(angels) and men spent seven days in paying respect to his body. They made a funeral pyre a hundred cubits high with aloe and sandalwood and the like. Pesavati, too, heard of the elder's final nibbana saying, "I will honour him" she had caskets filled with golden flowers and perfumes brought, and wanting to go asked permission, of her father-in-law. Though he said to her, "You are pregnant and there is a crush of people there, send your flowers and perfumes and stay here," yet being full of faith she thought," Even though there be danger to my life there, go I will and perform the ceremony of honour," and not taking his advice she went there with her attendants, paid honour with the perfumes and flowers, and stood with her hands clasped before her in an attitude of devotion. And at that time, a rutting elephant belonging to the royal entourage that had come to pay respects to the Elder, happened to come to the place. As the people saw it and were fleeing in terror of the fear of death, the crowd trampled and killed Pesavati, who had been knocked down in the crush of people. She had performed the ceremony of honour , and dying with faith in the elder and a mind with bliss, was reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven). Surveying her own success and reasoning out its cause, she saw that it was the ceremony of honour paid to the Elder, and with a mind with bliss in the Three jewels(buddhist trinity, Buddha, Dhamma & Order of monks) she came with her Mansion to revere the Teacher(Buddha), descended from it and stood with her hands clasped before her in an attitude of devotion. And at that time the venerable Elder Monk Vangisa, who was seated near the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), spoke thus; "I would like, Bhagava(Lord Buddha), to questioned this devata(angel) as to the deed (of merit) which she did." "Do so Vangisa," The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said. Then the venerable Elder Monk Vangisa spoke , first of all praising her Mansion: 1 "With a blaze of crystal silver and gold overspread, its sure face of many a colour this fair Mansion I see, a delightful well wrought abode complete with archways, strewn with golden sands. 2 And as the sun, thousand-rayed, dispelling darkness in autumn shines in the sky to the ten direction , so this, your Mansion, glows in highest heaven like a blazing smoke-crested (fire) in the night. 3 It blinds the eyes, as it were, like lightning, ravishing, set in the sky. Resounding with lute, drum and cymbal-clap, magnificent as Indra's city is this of yours. 4 Red, white and blue lotuses are here, yodhika, gandika and anojaka, blossoming sala trees and flowering asokas. It is filled with the lovely fragrance of many a superb tree. 5 Bordered with salala, labuja and bhujaka, with blossoming creepers overhanging palm-trees with jewel-like lotus-stalks, O resplendent one, a delightful lotus-pool springs up for you, 6 Whatever flowers there are that grown in the water, whatever the kind of trees that grown on land, whether belonging to human beings or non-human beings or deva(angel)-like they all grow in your dwelling. 7 Of what self-control and taming of mind is this the resultant? By the fruit(result) of what deed have you arisen here? How was this Mansion attained by you? Tell the full story, lady of the thick eyelashes." 8 "And how I have attained this Mansion, frequented by Flocks of herons, peacocks and francolin partridges, Filled with deva(angel)- like ducks and kings of ruddy gees, resounding with ( the cries of) birds, of grey geese and cuckoos, 9 Full of many a blossoming tree with outspreading branches, trumpet Flowers, rose-apple and asoka trees in profusion—how I have attained this Mansion, that I will tell you. Listen, reverend sir. 10 In glorious eastern Magadha there was a village called Nalaka, reverend sir. Formerly I was daughter – in law there. There they knew me a Pesavati. 11 I myself, rejoicing, scattered blossoms there upon him, the great one, who was honoured by devas(angels) and men for his righteous Dhamma(path of eternal truth), upon Upatissa(Sariputta), the immeasurable, who had passed out(died). 12 And after I had honoured him who had gone to the highest place(nibbana), mighty seer bearing his last body, abandoning my human physical frame, coming to the (Three-and-) Thirty(heaven), I here inhabit this place."